rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Ren
Lucille Brookes (ルチナ, Lucina) is one of the supporting and the main female character of the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. She shose the dragoon kit. She's one of the heavy hitting, quick witted players in battle, also a very good leader. Appearance Lucille is 5"5, having dark blue hair to match her dark blue eyes. Her right eye however is a slightly lighter hue of blue while her left eye is it's normal dark blue color. Lucille, At the start of Sword Art Online, had the normal silk leggings and and robes as the rest of the beginners in Aincrad. Later on she bought heavy armor to better protect herself, having not shown her being afraid of the whole situation and trying to do everything on her pwn power. She became a bit paranoid about everyone but herself and wore the armor as she would say "For the people." By Floor 7, Lucina had drastically changed her appearance and armor choice. Going from a heavy equipped knight, to a lightly equipped swordsma over a span of 6 floors. She has sleek shoulder guards and smooth breastplate that went from her uper chest to her abdomen. She also has sleek vambraces and leg guards that. She wears a dark blue shirt tht covers her neck and reaches around mid-thigh level. It fits snugly around her. The sleeves of the shirt are black and just as the fingerless gloves she has equipped are as well. Lucina's leggings are black and are covered slightly by the shirt she wears and her dark blue boots that reach up to her knees. She completes the look with a dark blue scarf, wrapped around her neck. However later on she changes her appearance along with the kit she'd chosen. Since she became a spearman/lancer, also known as a dragoon. She started to get heavier armor to better shield her from attacks but the armor is also slightly balanced in weight, still rendering her easy to move in when she's in battle. The first change of her armor is when she acquires the Regalia Major Set on Floor 13. This is from the chain quest the group of five go on dubbed . The set consists of silver pauldrons with am etched golden design on the front towards the back of the shoulder guards. Then comes the breastplate in which has the same design of wilver with the etched golden design in the front, the breastplate is actually double plated for more durability against piercing attacks. The set then finishes off with long sleek, silver, fingerless gloves that end at the short sleeve of her chirt, covering up almost all of her arm. Her end-game armor, the Idinuis Dragoon Set is one she had gotten from the quest on Floor 45. The set has a dark violet appearance and, just like the Regalia Major Set, comes with a spear of it's own. It's made up of etched dark violet pauldrons that cover up the breastplate which connects with the shoulder guards. It then spans lower to the waist area with a scaly like down that constricts to the sides of her body, leaving her stomach open, which she covers up with a tight black shirt. The down then comes together to form a waist guard where a dragon like design is created in the middle. She then has slightly hanging symbolic waist chain type hangings on each side of the waist part of her armor. She then sports the same color gauntlets that have a horn like blade coming out the outer part of the glovings. To complete the set, her ROL Emblem is on the center part of her chest piece in a bright red. Personality Lucille, deep down is a caring and loving person. However, she tends to distance herself from others in fear that she may harm someone. This leads to Lucille becoming lonely sometimes besides her somewhat easy to get along with persona. She does not let this slow her down however, since Lucille is a strong and independent girl. Where others cower, Lucille will be fearlessly charging in. Her explosive will to keep fighting has inspired people to follow her in the past, as if she was a leader. She is noble, polite, and fearless. Lucille is also very serious, unlike most girls her age. People have told her she is more of a woman than anyone has ever seen in a teenager. However this heavy level of seriousness has scared some away since they enjoy having they're fun and goofing off. Lucille has also been known to take on way too many responsibilities on her own. Which in ways becomes detrimental to her health and well being at points. Lucina is never one to back down in the face of adversity and will pull through where others fail to do so. She won't stop until she's achieved what she came to do and will push away her emotions in order to fufill her duty she was called to accomplish. When she's in battle, Lucina becomes cold, she doesn't let her emotions get the best of her and keeps a level head always looking around for an opening in which she can strike. She almost always has a straight face when battling and little comes out of her protective serious shell. However, no matter how cold and condescending she might seem, Lucina has a heart, and will show compassion to anyone that deserves it. She also has a weakspot for children, lowering her guard at times to care for and play around with them. If anyone hurts any child within her range of sight, they'll basically be getting a spear to the throat. Lucina is also known for her calmness and ability to assess the situation quickly, thinking swiftly for a way to turn it around in her favor. She shares this singular trait with. Saito who's known for his counteractive measures. When Lucille bought Sword Art Online for the first time, she thought it would be an escape from her life in which no one would accept her. Was she right? Only time would tell. Background Lucille was born to a father that did not relate to Jack, her brother. Her real mother had died shortly after giving birth to her and her father had grieved for many years. However, he finally moved on and married another woman, Jack's mother. The two were introduced to each other multiple times before they're parents re-married and grew to like each other. Of course, Lucille was older than her brother by one year, but she always seemed to think of Jack as the eldest of the two of them. As the two siblings grew older, they maintained they're close relationship duee to their personalities being nearly identical in seriousness. While Jack played games however, Lucille practiced with a sword every now and then. Her father had passed down his family broadsword to her when she was only 13 years of age, which she happily took and prqacticed with seriously. However, Lucille was not really invited anywhere by her friends. She was not ugly, oh no, Lucille is absolutely beautiful with a few surprising curves and her breathtaking face, save her flat chest which is practically a wooden plank. Other than that however, she was absolutely gorgeous. It was all a matter of not wanting her seriousness around. People found it nerve-racking to be around her too long because of her serious tone and the thought process that they were constantly being judged by her. Lucille however, simply pretended it did not matter, but she felt lonelier everytime she found out she wasn't invited to someplace. Her brother would usually hang out with her on these days and try to cheer her up. Most of the ttime, it worked. Lucille taught Jack how to use knives correctly in exchange for introducing her into games. She then, one day, secretly bought the Nerve Gear without her brother knowing and entered SAO, coincidentally the same time he did. Little did she know, she'd be be fighting for her survival, every day for the next two years of her life. Equipment and Items ]] Starter Equipment and Items #Iron Two-Handed Broadsword #Silk Leggings #Silk Top #Leather Breastplate #Teleport Crystal x 2 #Health Potion x 4 Later Weapons #Iron Two-handed Spear (Floor 11) #Allagan Spear (Floor 18) #Trident (Floor 22) #Halberd (End-game) Later Armor #Regalia Major Set (Floor 13) *Regalia Breastplate *Regaia Shoulder Guards *Regalia Arm Glovings Abilities Skills Buffs *'Recon' - This buff is also a skill slot that is in the place of Detection and Tracking. It allows the user to see up to 20 feet in front of them. Mobs are highlighted red and loot is gold. When used in town, normal people are highlighted green and orange players are highlited orange. You can also use this skill in another way. Looking at a player by their heat signature, you can tell if they're hostile or not. If they are, you will see highlights of red in they're usual blue highlight and if they're iffy, they'll have highlighted yellow areas on they're body. Overall, the Recon skill is pretty high leveled and is only a guild skill *'Leader's Pride' - The user gives an attack and defense boost to any friendly players close by. Range is very limited however, and only lasts for 10 seconds, Two Handed Broadsword *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally.[1] *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically.[1] *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally.[1] *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *Crashing Strike - (1-hit strike) The user tosses they're sword in the air before leaping after it and slashing downwards towards their opponent, Damage is slightly increased. *Heaven's Strike - (1-hit strike) The user must put all they're energy into their personal blade. Once the desired amount is charged, the user can attack the target with a one hit slash that'll leave a paralysis status effect if charged all the way and makes contact with the opponents body. Damage however, varies on how much time you charge it. For example, if you want full power, then it'll take you the longest time to charge which is 2 minutes as you are vunerable to attack in this form. *Shockwave - (1-hit AOE skill) The user allows a small shockwave to surround them by slamming they're sword into the ground. It hits a small radius and should only be used when the enemy's too close for comfort. It forces anything in it's vicinity back. *Sword Dash - (1-hit strike) The user bursts forward in a sudden boost of speed with their sword ready to slash as they speed past. This skill can only take a user a certain distance but is faster than the normal Sprint skill. Ascendant Spear *Riposte - After the user has successfully parried the target, the user can perform a spear ram with the butt of they're bladed staff through the user's chest. This usually does high amounts of damage to the enemy and can only be activated after a parry. Even then the enemy can escape, counter-parry, block, or do anything that stops themselves from getting hit. *Draining Strike - (2-hit strike) Drains the target's mana if this hits, but deals no damage. If the target has no mana, the spear simply strikes as usual. *Heavy Thrust - (1-hit strike) Delivers a heavy attack to the target in a thrusting motion, if used while on the user's flank, dmage is increased. *Armor Buster - (1-hit strike) The user breaks through an enemy shield, armor, etc. Anything that is being used to shield themselves basically. Damage is increased to pierce the thickest armor. *Piercing Talon - (10-hit combo) The user is able to throw their spear towards the target at top speeds for increased damage. Spear does constant damage that counts for ten strikes if it pierces and must be removed. *Armor Pierce - (1-hit strike) The user strikes through the target to de buff their defense stats. *Pole Vault - (2-hit combo) The user vaults themselves over the target by pushing off the ground with their spear while stabbing and slashing as they traverse through the air. Damage is slightly increased. *Spineshatter Dive - (1-hit strike) The user performs a Jumping attack with increased damage *Killing Thrust - (1-hit strike) The user rams their sear into the back of their target for a huge increase of damage. If it hits the front of the target, the enemy takes minimum damage but can still be skewered onto the spear. *Air Slash - (1-hit strike) The user can only use this move while airborne. When activated, the user will slash at the target with high speeds. *Dragon Killer - (1-hit strike) The user vaults into the air with the aid of they're spear and comes down on the target with a brutal strike through the heart. The user utilizes the energy from the jump, along with their own body and weight and attack force to push the limits of they're attack power. No armor or shield protects from such a strike that could kill a dragon itself. Quotes "We have to get them out of here!" "Stay calm, stay focused, think of a way out." When resuced by Saito: '''"I could do it myself!..." "Come on we need to get moving!" "I will always be right with you." '''When Saito jokes about her chest: "Saitoo!!!! You little!!" 'When giving comfort: '"Shhh, everything will be absolutely fine, I promise we'll get out of here. All I need you to do right now, is trust me okay? Your going to be strong, for me." "Armor Buster!!!" 'When with the guild: '"Ack, Rena!! Come back with my book!!" "S-So...um...what's love?" "Someone please fetch me my ocarina, would mean alot!!" Trivia Category:Female Category:Character Category:Remnants of Light